The Game
by Molly Yokunaii
Summary: Tala decided to play a little game with Hilary. Who will be the winner? set one week after the end of the third season [Tala X Hilary]ONE SHOT


**Disclaimer :** I don't own Beyblade.

**Molly :** Well today I didn't go to school because I was sick and I got bored so I wrote this. I'm sorry for the ones waiting for the fourth chapter of "My Mistake" but when I have an idea in my mind I must write it or I get a writer's block.

I dunno if it's good at all since like I said I only wrote this because I was bored, but since I finished it I decided to post it anyway.

It's a Tala/Hilary pairing and it's a one-shot.

**Warning :** I speak French so it's normal to find errors in this story. Feel free to correct me.

* * *

**The Game**

"Let it rip!" Hilary tried to launch her blade once again, but it was another failed attempt. The blade couldn't spin more than five or ten seconds. She picked it up and growled. Why did she have to tell Tyson that blading was easy? She wouldn't stand a chance against him.

He, once again, was having the big head and saying how good he was so Hilary just lost it. She told him everyone could make a blade spin and he got very angry. He said that if it was so easy then she could battle against him without any problem. Of course, with her being so stubborn, she accepted, but now she was regretting it _a lot. _They had decided to battle each other in a week. Not a lot of time to learn how to blade.

"Stupid sport, stupid Tyson, stup-"

"Hn, you should stop talking to yourself. You look even crazier than you actually are." She heard someone say behind her. She quickly turned around and growled when she saw Tala from the Blitzkrieg Boys.

"I thought your team and you would be back in Russia by now. There's no need for you to stay." She crossed her arms and glared at him. She had never really liked the red-haired Russian. He was cold, mean, didn't care about hurting people, self-centered and was always saying that girls were weak.

"We're leaving tomorrow. Don't worry we don't want to stay here any longer. Anyway, what are you doing here all by yourself umh… Mariah?"

"My name is Hilary! Hi-la-ry! Mariah is the girl from The White Tigers X and what I'm doing here is none of your business!"

"Whatever you say. I don't care who you are. You're just a girl." It angered Hilary even more and before she could stop herself, she punched Tala on his right shoulder, but she wasn't expecting to see him cried out in pain and fell on his knees. She then remembered his match against Garland and scowled herself. How could she have forgotten that it was impossible that he could be already healed?

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Tala! I didn't mean to hurt you that much! Are you okay?" Her voice was filled with concern. He nodded and got up sorely.

"You sure hit hard for a girl." He admitted after a while.

"Oh I have a lot of training. Tyson and Daichi are good punching bags." She chuckled and he smirked. He then noticed she had something in her hand. She followed his gaze and realized he could see her blade. She put her hands behind her back and he raised an eyebrow.

"What are you hiding?" He asked suspiciously. She gulped and began to step back when he moved toward her. She soon couldn't go farther since a tree was in her way. He pressed his body against hers and smirked when he saw her blushing. She was stuck between him and the tree.

"What are you hiding?" He repeated.

"No-nothing." She stuttered. He smirked once again. She was so helpless and he could have done anything to her. Girls were definitely weak.

"Show me now." He didn't really care about her little secret, but playing with her was a fun thing to do. For Hilary though, it was worse than Hell. She was very embarrassed and couldn't understand why she wasn't just pushing him off of her. She had to find a way to distract him and then run away as fast as she could. But how can we distract a Russian who has been perfectly trained? She knew how…

Without any warning she leaned her head forward him and pressed her lips against his. Almost as soon as her lips came in contact with his, she pulled away and managed to escape before he could react. He shook his head and smirked. It wouldn't end like this. He would make sure of it.

He picked up the blade that was on the ground. She had dropped it when she started to run away. "So you wanna play now…"

…

It has been two days since her encounter with Tala, but she still couldn't get him out of her head. Why? She had no clue. True, he was hot. True, it hadn't been too horrible to feel his body against her. Liar. She had totally liked to be as close to him.

"Stupid hormones." She thought. She was used to be around handsome boys. She had seen Kai shirtless a lot of times during training, but she had never felt the need to jump on him and do things to him that she wouldn't dare to say, but her body was clearly reacting to Tala.

She brushed aside those thoughts and concentrated on her blade. She had improved a lot, but it still wasn't enough to beat Tyson. When her blade stopped spinning, she took it and placed herself in a launching position. She was about to launch it when she felt two hands on her owns.

"You got it all wrong. Let me show you." She heard the familiar voice of Tala Valkov say. He placed her hands properly and then her body. She blushed when he put his hands on her thigh to move her left leg forward.

"Now you can launch." She nodded and did it. To her surprise, her blade was spinning faster and seemed more powerful. She smiled happily, but then put her attention on Tala.

"Weren't you supposed to leave yesterday?" She was trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Yeah, the others are back in Russia, but I decided to stay a little longer. I have… unfinished business that I have to take care of." She nodded in understanding and then looked back at her blade. It was still spinning!

"So tell me now. Why are you trying to blade?" Her eyes darkened at the memories of her fight with Tyson.

"Because I have to prove to Tyson that I can beat him." He raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She snapped.

"I hope that you're aware that you don't stand a chance." He said very calmly. If Kai couldn't beat Tyson, Hilary surely couldn't too.

"I know that! I don't need you to remind me!" She growled and glared at him. She was so easy to play with. Her reactions were so predictable. He found himself wondering how it would be like to kiss her. Would she pushed him away or begged for more? She noticed that he was staring intently at her.

"Tala? You okay?" She started to feel uneasy as he walked toward her with an expression on his face that she couldn't read.

"Tala?"

"Hilary?" He mocked her. He stopped when he was so close to her that she could feel his breath on her neck. He leaned forward and she closed her eyes waiting for his lips, but they never came. She opened them and saw him smirked.

"What? Did you think I'd kiss you?" She blushed madly before turning away. Seeing him was too much of a temptation. She suddenly felt a pair of arms around her waist and felt herself being pressed against a body. A strange heat was invading every inch of her body.

"Did you want me to kiss you?" He felt her body tensed up against his. Did she want him to kiss her? No, of course not! Well, that was what she was trying to convince herself. She suppressed a moan as he started to kiss her neck. She felt her legs weakened, but he didn't let her fall. His hands were wandering on her stomach and thighs. She had never been touched like that before, but she couldn't deny the fact that she was enjoying it.

He stopped to kiss her neck and started to nibble on her earlobe which caused her to moan. He had never meant to like this too. He was just supposed to play with her, but found himself wanting more of her. This thought shocked him and he quickly stopped.

Hilary turned around and looked at him with wide eyes. She too had realized what was happening. Their breathing was fast and so was their heartbeat. They stared at each other not knowing what to do or say.

She shuddered at the memory of his lips and hands on her body. She wasn't supposed to like this kind of things. She was a good girl, always thinking with her head, but this time, her body had taken control of her.

"So, did you want me to kiss you?" He finally asked like nothing had happened when he first asked this. She stared at him in disbelief. Like he didn't already know the answer! She suddenly smirked which made him confused.

"Maybe YOU are the one who wants to kiss me." She started to walk toward her blade and he could clearly notice that she was swinging her hips while doing so just to make him crack first. She bent to pick up her blade and he had a good view of her ass. "So she wanna play this kind of game now…" He thought.

"I think you're just waiting for me to take you, right here right now." She was startled by his statement. She was talking about a kiss and now he was implying that she wanted him to do… to do things to her!

"You know Valkov… I think you might be right." She came closer to him and licked her lips. He put his hands on her hips as she put hers around his neck. "Yeah, I know." He was about to kiss her, but she turned her head so he only kissed her cheek. He growled.

"I was right. You were the one who wanted to kiss me." She told him before getting free from his hands and walked away. "Bitch!" He said loud enough for her to hear. He crossed his arms and smirked.

He decided that his stay in Japan would be longer than expected. He didn't like to lose to his own game…

…

Hilary ran as fast as she could and she only stopped when she was sure he couldn't find her. God it had been so hard for her to control her body! She sighed when she remembered she still had to learn how to blade properly.

"Maybe I can ask Tala for private lessons…" She smacked her forehead at this thought, but didn't dislike the idea at all.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! A review would be nice :)**

**-Molly**


End file.
